Fusão de Gem
A Fusão de Gem é uma prática que consiste na união harmônica dos atributos físicos e mágicos de duas ou mais Gems em uma única entidade, dotada de uma personalidade difusa proveniente das características comportamentais de suas progenitoras e de armas mágicas que combinam os artefatos conjurados individualmente por cada uma. Uma Gem resultante de uma Fusão porta pedras e roupas que derivam de uma síntese única de suas formadoras. Suas pedras permanecem no mesmo local onde habitualmente ficam nas Gems que a geram. Desfusão Desfusão é um processo centralizado em um conflito de experiência, dividindo os componentes da fusão. Um exemplo de desfusão é quando Ametista havia tentado comer, horrorizando Pérola, fazendo com que Alexandrite saia do controle. A desfusão mais estável é mostrada em "We Need to Talk" quando Rainbow Quartz se desfunde deslocando lentamente um para fora do outro, ao invés de ejetá-las para fora, como todas as outras fusões. Esse processo também pode ser induzido através do Desestabilizador de Gem que força as progenitoras da fusão a recuarem para suas pedras para regenerar-se. Tipos de Fusão Fusão da Dança thumb|left|Um exemplo de fusão de dança: a fusão de [[Rubi e Safira.]]É o tipo de fusão mais utilizado pelas maiorias das Gems. Nesse tipo de fusão, as duas ou mais Gems devem fazer uma dança que seja sincronizada com a dança de seu(s) parceiro(s) e quando faz isso, seus corpos e mentes se tornam-se um só. Isso cria uma entidade completamente diferente, ao contrário de duas mentes que compartilham um único corpo, como Malachite e Stevonnie. thumb|Um exemplo de uma fusão estável: [[Rainbow Quartz.]]Isto é suportado claramente por Rubi e Safira, alternando o domínio como Garnet em "Keeping it Together". Se a dança sincronizada for bem sucedida, elas irão se transformar em uma massa amorfa de energia antes de formar integralmente a fusão. Se não tiver êxito, as Gems serão ejetadas antes de terminar o processo de transformação. Uma fusão estável é mostrada em "We Need to Talk" quando Pérola e Rose Quartz se fundem. Fusão Forçada thumb|Grupo, criatura formada por fragmentos de Gems presos por ordem da Terra Natal É um tipo de fusão desconhecido e que pode ser considerado cruel. As pedras das Gems são presas uma à outra para que elas sejam forçadas a se fundirem quando saírem de suas pedras. As Gems da Terra Natal fizeram isso com as Crystal Gems que foram destruídas na Guerra Gem como punição, criando o Grupo. Fusões thumb|175px Opal 1. Pérola + Ametista = Opal. Opal, por ser resultado de uma Fusão com Pérola, é uma Gem mais suave e cuidadosa que Sugilite. Semelhante a uma personificação da divindade hindu Shiva, detém os cabelos e os lábios de Ametista juntamente com o rosto e a figura física de Pérola. Sua arma é um arco mágico formado pela união do chicote de Ametista com a lança de Pérola. Suas pedras (Opalas) estão em sua testa (Pérola) e tórax (Ametista). Episódio(s): "A Mulher Gigante" e "The Return". thumb|175px|Sugilite Sugilite 2. Garnet + Ametista = Sugilite. A fusão Sugilite manifesta traços da natureza rígida de Garnet combinada, de forma desproporcional, com a atitude irresponsável de Ametista. Dotada de uma força descomunal (traço possivelmente ligado à Ruby, uma das progenitoras de Garnet), sua arma é uma mescla do chicote de Ametista, com as manoplas de Garnet formando uma manopla arremessável. As suas pedras (Luvulites) estão fixadas no tórax (Ametista) e nas palmas de suas mãos (Garnet). Episódio(s): "Treinador Steven". thumb|175px Alexandrite 3. Garnet + Pérola + Ametista = Alexandrite. Reunindo características físicas das três Crystal Gems do Templo do Cristal, Alexandrita é uma Gem incomum, tanto por sua aparência quanto por sua personalidade. Essa entidade é dotada de três pares de braços (representando suas progenitoras cada um), do perfil físico de Garnet, dos lábios e cabelos de Ametista (de cor esverdeada), dos reconhecíveis óculos futuristas de Garnet e de quatro pedras (alexandritas) em seu corpo, posicionadas em suas mãos (Garnet),tórax(Ametista) e testa (Pérola). Sua altura aparenta ser a mesma de Sugilite e pouco maior que a de Opal. Sua arma é desconhecida. É a fusão com mais Gems apresentada na série, sendo a fusão de quatro Gems. Episódio(s): "Jantar em Família". thumb|175px Garnet 4. Safira + Rubi = Garnet. Ela tem pele negra e um cabelo crespo grande e preto que possui formato de um afro cúbico. Quase sempre usa um óculos futurista que cobre todos os seus três olhos (dois humanos, o direito sendo azul, o esquerdo sendo magenta e um mágico em cima de cor roxa). Veste uma roupa vermelha e preta com ombreiras cúbicas com tons de vermelho diferentes e uma estrela rosada estampada em seu tronco. Usa luvas longas e pretas nos braços. Sua gema é uma granada de cor vermelha e está presa em suas palmas. Ela possui um comportamento calmo e austero e não fala muito, limitando-se a poucas palavras por vez. Tem um contato maior com a energia do universo e a usa para invocar a sua arma. Episódio(s): "Libertador". thumb|175px Stevonnie 5. Steven + Connie = Stevonnie. Stevonnie tem suas características mais visíveis de Steven, com o toque feminino de Connie. Tem longos cabelos encaracolados e castanhos, é mais alta que Pérola e alguns centímetros mais baixa que Garnet. Em relação às outras fusões, ela é menor no tamanho e em quantidade de pedras. Sua gema se localiza no mesmo lugar que a de Steven, suas roupas são a mistura das de Steven e Connie: A bermuda Jeans de Steven e sua camiseta, e a parte superior do vestido de Connie. Sua arma se situa no mesmo escudo de Steven, já que Connie não tem arma mágica. Episódio(s): "Juntos e Sozinhos" e "We Need to Talk" thumb|175px Malachite 6. Lapis Lazuli + Jasper = Malachite. Malachite apresenta características das duas Gems, embora tenha as personalidades totalmente divididas, não se sabe ainda se Malachite vai continuar nessa forma eternamente, por conta que Lapis se aprisionou no oceano junto com Jasper. Ela possui duas malaquitas: uma no nariz (Jasper) e outra nas costas (Lapis). Sua arma é desconhecida, porém, sabe-se que essa fusão é capaz de utilizar a Hidrocinese, habilidade proveniente de Lapis. Episódio(s): "Libertador" e "Chille Tid" thumb|175px Grupo 7. Fragmentos de Crystal Gems = Grupo As Crystal Gems que foram destruídas na Guerra Gem, foram forçadas pela Terra Natal a se fundirem pelo que parece ser um método de fusão brutal que, diferente das outras fusões, feitas por opção, é uma forma de punição, criando assim o Grupo. Episódio(s): "Keeping it Together" thumb|175px Rainbow Quartz 8. Rose Quartz + Pérola = Rainbow Quartz Rainbow Quartz tem características das duas Gems. Apresenta duas pedras: uma em sua testa (Pérola) e uma em sua barriga (Rose Quartz) ela foi a primeira fusão a se desfundir porque quis . Episódio(s): "We Need to Talk" Galeria Curiosidades *As fusões podem realizar a fusão, isso é confirmado em "Libertador", onde é revelado que Garnet é uma fusão; *Algumas fusões podem ser do mal sendo elas Malachite e Sugilite; *As fusões parecem depender de uma dança coordenada entre seus progenitores para serem formadas. O ritmo dos movimentos deve favorecer a sincronização energética das pedras mágicas que participarão do amálgama. Categoria:Habilidades Categoria:Habilidades dos Gems Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Habilidades de Ametista Categoria:Habilidades de Pérola Categoria:Habilidades de Steven Categoria:Habilidades de Lapis Lazuli Categoria:Habilidades da Garnet Categoria:Habilidades da Jasper